


The time of our lives

by Castilian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilian/pseuds/Castilian
Summary: The competition is over, and Merlin wants to enjoy his firsts Games until the very end.





	The time of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MerlinOlympics 2018 fest.

The party is still in full swing despite the late hour. But no one has to compete the next day, so there is no hurry to leave. Merlin laughs at some joke that one of the members of the curling team makes, although he is paying more attention to Arthur. The center and all the players of the hockey team are sitting together at the other side of the room, but Arthur soon notices Merlin’s stare. Without a sign, both leave their seats at the same time.

They have to separate three times before they reach the room. Merlin’s one is a little farthest than Arthur, but at least he doesn’t have a roommate. The benefits of being the only figure skater representing Great Britain.

“Careful,” mumbles Arthur against Merlin’s lips when they bump into the door.

“Just, one moment.” Merlin fumbles with the key making Arthur snort. Who knows where Merlin’s clumsiness goes when he is on the ice.

As soon as they enter the room Merlin pines Arthur against the door, kissing him with force. Arthur moans into the kiss, making Merlin redouble his efforts.

“God,” pants Arthur, “let’s get to the bed at least.”

Merlin doesn’t stop, though. He keeps on kissing Arthur everywhere: his lips, his jaw, his neck. It takes a while until they reach the bed. 

“It’s been too long,” says Merlin once he gets Arthur lying under him.

And it has really been weeks since the last time they have time for something more than a chaste kiss. With all the training, the competition and the interviews, there has been barely time for anything else. Even when both their competitions had ended some days ago, neither Merlin nor Arthur had wanted to break their concentration.

“Do you think they’ll miss us?” asks Arthur after some minutes of kissing and groping.

“No,” says Merlin, too occupied getting rid of Arthur’s shirt.

Their relationship is no secret, but they want to be discreet about it. Merlin knows that Arthur has had some problems with his teammates for it, although Arthur had never said anything about it. Luckily, things are completely different in the national team. Arthur is the star, the player who has brought the British hockey team into the Games seventy years after their last appearance. And they have made it to the quarterfinals, after beating Germany in the playoffs. A match where Arthur scored the decisive goal. 

Arthur gasps when Merlin toys with his nipples. He is really sensitive and Merlin loves it.

“Not fair, you still have too many clothes,” protests Arthur as Merlin is unzipping Arthur’s jeans.

Merlin is too focused on his task to hear Arthur’s words. He just wants to see Arthur writhing under him, desperate, incoherent from lust. Merlin really loves when Arthur begs. And Arthur would never admit it, but he loves it too. 

“I want you to feel this tomorrow,” says Merlin as he finally enters into Arthur. “Tomorrow you will be walking with the rest of your team, and at every step, you’ll just think about me.” 

It’s fast and messy. They are too far gone to take it slow. Arthur clings to Merlin as he never wants to part again. Merlin moves with abandon. Their sweats mix, their moans fill the room. Merlin is the first to finish, Arthur not too far behind. None want to separate yet. 

**************

The closing ceremony is nothing like the opening. The competition is over, for better or for worse. There is no nerves, no doubts. Everyone is laughing. All the athletes are mixed. No one cares where their delegation should be. It is as cold as it was during the opening ceremony, but no one seems to care.

Merlin has barely moved from his designated spot, but he is sure he is the only British standing there. He knows a lot of the athletes, though. It’s been more than a week since his competition finished and Merlin has spent a great part of his free time going to other events and meeting athletes from almost everywhere. He is probably never going to see most of them again. 

Merlin cannot stop grinning. This is the moment he had been dreaming all his life: being an Olympic athlete. He looks around himself, taking in everything. He wants to imprint this instant in his memory forever.

The last years have been full of sacrifices. His mother had made double shifts because the skating classes where so expensive. The hours spent just training, without rest. And then Merlin earned the chance to go to Canada. But he had had to leave his home, his mother and everything he had ever known behind. And there have been so many times when Merlin wondered if it was worth it. There he was, struggling to do a triple jump while other mastered quadruples. Merlin began to think that he was not made for figure skating, after all. But then he met Arthur. 

Arthur moved to Toronto just one year after Merlin had moved. He had gone from being the star of his team in England, to be a substitute for the Toronto Maple Leafs. But that never discouraged Arthur. He always gave his best at every training session, until he became a part of the main team. Merlin learned from Arthur to never give up. 

There is no trace of Arthur, although Merlin has seen a while before a couple of hockey players from the national team. It takes a while until Merlin finally spots Arthur. He is with two of his teammates from Canada. Arthur signs at him to join them, but Merlin stops to take a photo first. 

“Having fun?” asks Arthur when Merlin joins him.

Merlin nods and laughs. They are never going to be there another time. And who knows if they are ever going to be in the Olympics again. But it doesn’t matter right now. They are young, they have fulfilled all their dreams, and they have each other. This is the time of their lives.


End file.
